


Emergencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una situación así Echizen no tenía muchas opciones y no sabía si el único milagro frente a él era realmente bueno o no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergencia

Había sido una emergencia.

Echizen no había podido encontrar ninguna excusa para escapar del entrenamiento sin sufrir un castigo de cientos de vueltas por ello, pero tampoco había podido ignorar el que Karupin estuviese allí, en Seigaku, _otra vez_.

¿Y cómo se suponía que se concentraría en practicar cuando no sabía si Karupin estaría a salvo en el colegio o si se iría por quién sabe dónde?

Y entonces ocurrió un milagro que Echizen no sabía si agradecer o no.

Porque el que la nieta de la profesora Ryuuzaki se ofreciese para cuidar del felino, aun si eso significaba faltar a sus propias actividades del club, era algo bueno; mas el conocer la torpeza de la chica y su falta de sentido de orientación, le hacía preguntarse si quizás ella y Karupin podrían terminar perdidos en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Pero viéndola ahora, acariciando a Karupin mientras éste dormía en su regazo, Echizen se daba cuenta de que se había preocupado sin necesidad.

Y que ahora le debía una, cosa que no le molestaba.

Porque si Ryuuzaki podía llevarse bien con Karupin, Echizen no veía ninguna razón para no pasar algo de tiempo con ella.


End file.
